


Two Can Play

by Hyungwons



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kihyun is tired of them both, Lots of sexual tension, M/M, Probably a bit of a drama and romance, Smut, lots of childish arguments and competing, will add more tags with chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:18:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyungwons/pseuds/Hyungwons
Summary: Hyungwon knew it was always a bad idea, he always got in arguments instead,but now it’s a competition, and he is not going to lose.In which Hoseok is stuck up and Hyungwon hates his guts and needs to prove he’s better than him.





	Two Can Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Toybox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toybox/gifts).



> This is for my friend, Toybox's birthday! Happy birthday! She's the one who gave me the prompt for this fic as well, so thank you!

Hyungwon never really did care much for parties and clubs. They are all just noise and lots of people, _too many people_ , almost always just giving him a headache and helping him find someone else he hates. _This one is no different._

He really wouldn’t come to these stupid events, everyone dancing and yelling and it’s just so loud he can’t even hear himself think, but he just has to be friends with people who actually enjoy these things. There is never any reason for him to come - he just sits at the bar, staring into a glass of water as he’s always the one who has to drive home instead. It really doesn’t help, at all, when his friends come tumbling over to him, hanging off each other and managing to be louder than both the crowd of people and the music.

That always happens, though.

Hyungwon sips at the water, staring straight ahead to show he’s not paying attention and really, _really_ does not care. “Hyungwon! Come on! You never let yourself enjoy these.”

“I wonder why that is.” He shoots a glance over his shoulder at his friends, letting out a sound of disgust as the two cling to each other and practically have their bodies pressed together.

“You really need to lighten up,” Kihyun, the shorter one, the one who constantly feels the need to boss Hyungwon around and lead him through life as if it’s his job. “Go out there, find some hot guy, get him to buy you drink, have fun with him.”

Hyungwon scoffs, putting his glass down and leaning forward with his elbows on the counter. “I am not hooking up with one of these assholes here.”

It’s when he gets nudged right in the shoulder that he gives out a sigh, truly accepting there is just winning for him. “You’re no fun,” the voice is cracking and just a little bit slurred as well, earning a sharp glance from Hyungwon.

“Fucking hell, Kihyun! Did you let Changkyun get drunk again?” he shouts, quickly stopping him as he resorts to just massging his temples to relax. “You know what nevermind. _This_ is why I won’t let random guys here buy me a drink.”

“Hey!” Kihyun lands a hard slap on Hyungwon’s shoulder (a shout of _“what the fuck!”_ from him completely ignored as he rubs his shoulder) “I got Changkyun by buying him drink, you asshat!”

“Exactly.”

Changkyun manages himself onto the seat next to Hyungwon. “Hyung, hyung, here look.” Everyone choosing to ignore the look of absolute disdain that Kihyun shoots right at Hyungwon for his previous comment. “You could easily get any guy here to just literally die over you. So, pick someone!” Hyungwon wants to just ignore him, just get up and leave already so he can go home and sleep already. It’s nine at night, he should be resting right now instead. Changkyun didn’t seem ready to just let it go, however. “What about that guy? He’s cute.”

“No.” Hyungwon does actually spare a glance at the guy Changkyun pointed out, but he doesn’t really care. Nor does he actually find the guy attractive or cute at all.

“Him?”

“No.”

“Oh, oh! That guy!”

“God, no.”

At one point Changkyun has to stop and give up, or at least that’s what Hyungwon hopes for.

“Holy fuck, that guy! Right there!” Rather or not Hyungwon planned on actually sparing the guy a glance or not didn’t matter when Changkyun yanked his head in the right direction by his chin anyway. “He is really fucking hot! You can’t say no to him, come on, Hyung!”

Honestly… Hyungwon really can’t deny that at all, either. His eyes just land on the guy and it all takes a moment, a moment of Hyungwon taking it all in. He’s never really been the one to stare like this. Well, he’s never been the one to be so damn focused on someone’s body, but this guy here, his build perfect and you can see the outline of his muscles through his shirt… short sleeves showing off arms and for just a near split second, _just barely second_ , Hyungwon imagined something he really shouldn’t have.

The guy is a tease, that thin shirt on purpose to show off his body and his pants way too damn tight on him that Hyungwon just can’t look away from his thighs either. And then here’s Hyungwon himself dressed in ripped black skinny jeans and a pink hoodie that is about forty times his size.

What gets to Hyungwon the most, though, is that smile. God, that thick body but then his smile is just downright angelic.

Hyungwon really can’t stop staring, and no one can blame him, either. The sight is just too perfect. He’s almost in a trance, so bad that he doesn’t even notice right away that the guy is walking in his direction, a smile on his face aimed right at Hyungwon. Wide eyed seeing this, Hyungwon turns back to the counter, sipping at his water again to distract himself and most definitely appear as though he hadn’t been staring so long.

The second that guy took a seat at the bar, right next to Hyungwon, _especially_ close to Hyungwon, he really thought this party was gonna be different. That maybe this time he had finally found someone he didn’t end up hating so much. That one good thing was just about to finally come out always joining Kihyun and Changkyun to these stupid parties.

But, really, that died fast. Hyungwon _always_ finds someone to hate at these things.

“Hoseok.”

“Hmm?” Hyungwon doesn’t spare a glance, not even a side eye glance.

“I’m Hoseok.” He flashes another one of those smiles, the ones that just make him practically shine. “What do you like? I’ll buy you a drink.”

“A drink? Already? Who says I want one?” Hyungwon is always doing his best to appear not interested in the slightest. He makes sure people have to work for his attention and precious time.

Hoseok eyes the glass of water Hyungwon keeps sipping at, raising a brow. “Well, that’s kinda how these work, so.”

That is Hyungwon’s first sign. The first big flashing red sign to just leave now.

“Oh? You do this often then, I suppose.” Finally, Hyungwon leans on his elbow as he actually turns to look at the guy, this Hoseok, eyeing him up and down for a second. “No, thanks.”

“Alright then, I tried at least.” Hoseok shrugs, resting his elbow on the counter and cupping his cheek, smirking right at Hyungwon. “Y’know, I gotta say, your lips are just,” he pauses, staring right at Hyungwon’s lips, focused, a little too focused but Hyungwon sits there, letting him, staring right back at him, “so damn perfect.”

“I know.”

Kihyun is there listening to all this, tightening his fist as he does everything in his power to not just explode right now and scream at Hyungwon to just stop hanging on to his stupid pride and just _fucking make out with him already, you idiot! He fucking wants you as well, how blind are you?!_ he screams in his head, gritting his teeth to shut himself up.

“You are really, really cute and have one of the prettiest faces I’ve ever seen, are you sure I can’t buy you a drink?” Hoseok offers again, putting his hand on Hyungwon’s knee, smiling at him softly as he gives a few short pats. All Hyungwon bothers to do is stare at him, rather amazed at how damn bold he is as well.

“ _One_ of the prettiest? Sure you don’t mean _the prettiest_?”

“Well, maybe if I could get to see what else those lips can do, I’d consider that.” Hoseok is bold. Hoseok is really damn bold.

Hyungwon chokes on his water, nearly spitting it out, and next to him Kihyun flushes a bright red at that comment he just had to overhear, but makes no effort to even dare comment or glance in their direction. And that right there is Hyungwon’s sign hitting him right in the face.

“Oh, I see.” Hyungwon practically slams his glass down on the counter, letting out a breathy laugh to himself and shaking his head in disbelief. “You’re just here for another good fuck, aren’t you? All these compliments to get me all heated up and in your bed, right?”

“What? I didn’t--”

“I should’ve known. I should’ve fucking known you’re just being another prick who flirts with every pretty face at these stupid fucking parties.” Hyungwon shoots up from his seat, glaring right at Kihyun. “ _This_ is why I don’t flirt with random guys and do hook ups.”

Just before Hyungwon can walk off, leave and get a cab back home to actually enjoy his night, Hoseok furrows his brows and doesn’t let him leave without one last comment. “Y’know, you’re not all that fucking special. You act like you’re everything.” Hoseok shakes his head, that smile Hyungwon (at one point) found so bright and beautiful replaced with a disgusted frown. “I see now why even with a pretty face like that you’re here sitting all alone. Don’t even know how to have fun, huh?”

Spinning right on heels, Hyungwon stomps right back over to Hoseok. “I can get a date if I really wanted to.”

“Really? You could’ve fooled me with that flirting,” Hoseok bits back sharply.

Hyungwon gives him a such a disgusted look, such hate in his eyes as he goes right up to him, glaring down at him and Hoseok glaring back. “Oh, and your flirting is better? Asking me to suck you off before even asking my name is better?”

Hoseok gives a little laugh, he actually fucking laughs at that. “If you must know, cutie, I was referring to _kissing_ , something else you can do with those lips. But if that’s the first thing you think of when talking about your lips then that’s good to know, too.”

He’s flustered now. _Wow_ , is Hyungwon flustered now. “Oh, please, we both know that kissing is not what you meant.” Cheeks flushed a bright red and brows furrowed in anger. “Fuck this, you’re not worth it. We’re leaving.” Hyungwon practically yanks Kihyun up from seat by the back of his collar and Changkyun quickly drags himself behind them. But before they get very far, Hyungwon turns back to Hoseok (and lets Kihyun go, of course). “And don’t call me _’cutie’_ , it’s disgusting coming from you.”

“Then what can I call you?”

“You can fuck off,” Hyungwon spits back.

“I’ll keep calling you cutie until you tell me your name… _cutie_.”

“Hyungwon. And one last thing,” he turns to look at Hoseok again, Kihyun rolling his eyes at his side, “I am special. And I bet I’m a lot better at flirting and dating and hooking up than you.”

“Wanna try and see, Hyungwon? Cutie.”

Hyungwon just wants to wipe that smug look right off his face, but he gives up. He spins on his heels, dragging Kihyun and Changkyun out with him.


End file.
